Siren Call
by shinska
Summary: A new transfer has a secret. Will it hurt the Autobots... or will she use it to help them? Rated M for later chapters.


**Chapter 1**

Everything was normal… almost too normal. It had been some time since the Decepticons attacked and everyone at the _ARK_ were wondering just when that small peace would last. However, despite this small reprieve, everyone in the _ARK_ was still busy with their daily duties. Red Alert was monitoring everything, Ratchet was fixing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe up… again, Optimus was listening to a report from Prowl, Jazz was listening to his music, Wheeljack experimenting. The sounds of normal daily life sounded all around the ship. However, one thing was different. Today there would be a new transfer and everyone was excited. This transfer would change everyone's lives forever and they didn't even know it yet.

"Sunstreaker. Do you know when the new transfer will arrive?"

"I don't know and I most certainly do not care."

Sideswipe made a look at his brother, "Come on. The entire crew is buzzing about their arrival. What department will they work in, is it mech or femme, or even better, are they a warrior class like you and me?"

"Or maybe they're a toaster just like you will be if you don't shut up and sit still!" Ratchet yelled, thumping Sideswipe in the head with his wrench.

Sunstreaker smirked at his brother's misfortune. Suddenly the doors to the med-bay were thrown open and Huffer stood in the doorway, panting.

"The ship's landing! The new transfer's arrived!"

Sideswipe hopped off the berth and for once… Ratchet did nothing. He was just as curious and excited about this new transfer as much as anyone else on the _ARK_. The four of them made their way to the ship entrance just as the ship landed. Waiting was Optimus Prime himself. What was so special about this transfer that needed the attention of one Optimus Prime? Was it his old flame, Elita-One? The question was soon answered, however, and it was to everyone's surprise. When the ship's ramp extended, the transfer walked down it and stood in front of Optimus Prime at attention.

"Nightglider reporting for duty as ordered, sir."

"At ease Nightglider. Welcome to Earth."

"Thank you, sir!"

There was buzzing all around. The transfer was a femme of small stature and an even smaller frame. They all had the same question; what was so special about this particular femme that required Optimus' full attention? However, none of them would find out. Optimus and Nightglider retreated to Optimus' office where he explained how things worked around the _ARK_ and what would be expected of her. Nightglider listened intently, taking in everything. Then came the question she knew would be asked.

"Now I must ask. When I was told to take you into my crew I was told that you had a special… ability. May I inquire as to what it is?"

"I am sorry, sir, but as per my orders that is classified information. If such a time comes that you need to know then I will tell you. Until then, my ability remains secret."

"Then just answer me this… can this ability be used against the Autobots?"

Nightglider sighed. It was still top secret, but he did have a right to know if it was for safety reasons. "Yes, sir. It's something that could be used against both Autobots and Decepticons."

Optimus nodded, "Alright then. Until such time as I need to know what the ability is, I will be placing you under probation for the time being. As you have an ability that is dangerous to not only the Decepticons, but to ourselves, you will be closely monitored until further notice."

Nightglider smirked, "I understand, sir, but I can tell you it isn't dangerous _per se_, but it is something to be cautious of."

She stood at attention again, "Anything else sir?"

"No. Jazz will show you around the _ARK_ and then you will be shown to your quarters. I want you to report to Prowl tomorrow morning to be assigned your shift and duties. Dismissed."

Nightglider turned just as Optimus' door opened and Jazz filled the doorway. "Prime here says you need a guide. I happen to know everything about the _ARK_ inside and out."

The femme smiled softly and followed after Jazz. She got many curious stares, but thanks to her programming and training, the femme ignored them. Jazz showed her the main area as well as the communal wash racks, rec. room, and even training area. After Nightglider was shown everything, Jazz took her to her quarters. The femme was to be sharing with a mech by the name of Trailbreaker. He greeted her warmly. Nightglider nodded and waited until Jazz left before turning to Trailbreaker.

"I am sorry, but I cannot be sharing a room. It's not that I dislike you, but I have an ability that isn't… normal. And for everyone's safety I would need to request my own quarters."

With an apologetic smile on her face as she left the confused Trailbreaker behind and went to Optimus' office. She knocked on the Prime's door and waited.

"Enter!"

Upon entering, Nightglider saw that it was just him and she stood at attention.

"Sir? Remember I told you that my ability is one that needs to be weary of?"

"Yes."

"I must apologize, but because of it my ability will not allow me to share a room with another. Consider it for safety reasons."

Optimus looked up, frowning behind his mask, "Again I ask. Will it endanger our crew?"

Nightglider shook her head. "The ability itself won't, but if the Decepticons got their hands on me they could use me as bait. I'm your secret weapon, sir."

Optimus sighed, "Very well. For Trailbreaker's safety I will put you in a room on your own. Thank you for letting me know."

The femme nodded. She was then dismissed and she headed to the rec. room, but was stopped by Trailbreaker.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It has nothing to do with you. I just don't want to see you hurt is all."

"I can help."

Nightglider shook her head, "Unfortunately, no one can help. Not even Optimus Prime knows the full extent of my ability… and I hope he never does."

Unfortunately, things would only go downhill from there. Nightglider was placed in her own room which caused a lot of suspicion and rumors around the ship. Why had Nightglider asked for her own room? Had she done something wrong? Was she a Decepticon spy? There were so many questions with no answers. Nightglider could only hope that no one found out about her ability… for everyone's sake.


End file.
